Il nostro primo valzer
by seertime
Summary: "Concédeme esta hermosa pieza, por que puede ser la última que bailemos..."  Un corta historia de un vals pero de un amor interminable


He de pedir una sincera disculpa, para aquellos que estaban leyendo mis historias; lo haya dejado inconclusos.  
>Declaró que tal ves sea un descaro de mi parte venir y publicar una nueva historia. Sin embargo, he de decir que la Universidad esta consumiendo mi vida. Y estos pequeños escritos son mi vía de escapatoria. En fin.<p>

Espero que disfruten esta historia de 2 Capítulos.  
>Solo quiero hacer la declaración que a Sacro Imperio Romano, le he dado su nombre actual que es Ludwig.<br>Para que no se confundan y me digan "Por que le pusiste Ludwig?" Y es por que manejo a los personajes con sus nombres humano. Fuera de eso, disfruten la lectura y quisiera leer sus comentarios.  
>He estado desarrollando otro tipo de escritura y quisiera saber que opinan.<p>

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>Sin decir una palabra y con solo mover su cabeza hacia los lados, había dicho su ultimátum. Retiró sus lentes, y con cuidado talló sus ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar; estaba cansado. Error; estaba fastidiado. Aquella joven de pelo castaño y suavemente rizado permanecía insistente, enfrente a él; con aquella mirada desafiante. Volvió a colocarse sus lentes y miró firmemente a la doncella, como si le estuviera diciendo por última vez que se retirara. Más esta; solo posó sus manos sobre su cadera para mantener su actitud de reto.<p>

—Elizabeth— nombró a la joven con cierto tedio —Ya te lo dije, no lo pienso ha hacer. Y no quiero escuchar alguna replica respecto a ello por favor— entrelazó sus manos y permaneció firme. Conocía a la húngara, no se iba a ir sin dar batalla.  
>—Roderich, no te estoy pidiendo permiso… ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas!— habló energéticamente. —Mira a tu gente— cambió su tono de voz por algo una más gruesa. Caminó ágilmente hacia la ventana que había en el estudio del austriaco, para abrirla de par en par y dejar ver lo que su vista ofrecía.<p>

El joven de ojos violetas, solo inclino su mirar e hizo un gesto abatido. Sabía la razón del por que lo había hecho. Recordarle que estaban en una guerra, era lo peor que le podían hacer. Asomarse y ver los despojos que la cruzada dejaba eran terribles. Sin contar, las condiciones en la que su habitantes vivían. Aquellos hombres y mujeres alegres, que podían salir a las calles a convivir con sus hijos; se hayan atemorizados y aterrados, escondidos dentro de sus casas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué será lo que me dirás?

¡Espera, déjame adivinar! Oh sí, dirás _"Esto es algo inadecuadado y son ideas locas que solo a ti se te ocurrirían ¡Idiota!" _¿Estoy en lo correcto, cierto?—

—Exactamente— respondió secamente —Son aquellas locas e inadecuadas ideas, la que me están haciendo perder la cabeza— cerró sus ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.  
>—Dime, Elizabeth…<p>

¿A quien en su sano juicio, en medio de una guerra, donde miles de personas están sacrificando su vida por ganar esta absurda batalla; piensa hacer un baile?

Entiendo tu humilde y puro deseo de tú corazón, por querer alegrar un poco a la gente en estos tiempo de penurias…— le miró con tibieza y sonrió melancólicamente— Pero dudo… que las personas vengan a divertirse, a sabiendas de que podían ser atacadas en ese mismo baile por tropas enemigas— añadió seriamente y guardó silencio. La húngara, sabiendo que aquello aniquilaba por completo su idea, en su rostro se creo una facción de molestia. Por más que buscaba y rebuscaba en su mente para callar las palabras de Roderich, no podía. Él había dado en el clavo.

El austriaco contempló el rostro de Elizabeth y sonrió levemente. No la culpaba. Él también extrañaba esos días donde podía tocar su piano y crear bellas melodías, que hacían a todos relajarse y ser felices.

—No te pongas así, por favor. Comprendo tu intención y me alegra de saber que pienses de esa manera tan vivaz y optimista, pero ahora te toca entender a ti, la situación que pasamos.

La húngara solo se limitó a callar y evadir la mirada del joven. No quería verlo al saber que no apoyaría su idea de ninguna manera. Roderich, al ver aquella actitud de la dama, divago sus ojos y se recargó en su asiento. Ya no había más que discutir.

—Puedes retirar…

Sin embargo, el sonido hueco de la puerta provocó que los dos presentes se cruzaran las miradas intrigados, respecto a quien sería la persona que llamaba. El austriaco se acomodó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto, acomodo su cabello y colocó bien sus lentes. Movió su mano haciéndole una seña a Elizabeth de que se pusiera aún lado de él. La joven a regañadientes, se posicionó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Adelante, por favor— habló con aquel tono característico de la aristocracia mientras veía con cierta impaciencia el saber quien era.

Un joven, de una apariencia de 16 años, ataviado de una armadura plateada, con vestimentas color blanco antiguo con detalles dorados; entró a la habitación en silencio. Su mirada azulada, seria y fría, casi como si no tuviera emociones; miró a las dos naciones con mesura. Y estos, a la comparación de aquella persona que había entrado, se mostraban asombrados y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Acaso entre en un momento inapropiado? Puedo retirarme si así gustan — fijo su mirar en el rostro de cada uno mientras hablaba con cortesía. Roderich negó con su cabeza y sonrió tenuemente.

—No interrumpes nada Sacro Imperio Romano—  
>El joven, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como si tuviera algo sobre su cabello rubio. —No me llames así, dime Ludwig— indicó el joven alemán.<p>

Y con paso sigiloso marchó hacia el asiento que estaba delante del escritorio. Elizabeth, quien permanecía en silencio al lado de la nación austriaca, dio una ojeada hacia la apariencia del joven germano. Su rostro tenía un aire de sequedad, parecía que no había ninguna especie de emoción sobre él. Sus orbes azules oscuros permanecían vigías a todo lo que le rodeaba. En su indumentaria se podría percibir los rasgos literales de la guerra. Aquella capa blanca que portaba, se encontraba tajada, con orificios, rasgada de tanto ser arrastrada e inclusive con manchas de color carmesí frescas.

Era evidentemente que recién había llegado del frente de batalla. Inclusive sus manos se encontraban heridas recientemente junto con varias heridas ya cicatrizadas. Eso le hizo cuestionarse, sí se encontraban en ese estado sus manos ¿Cómo estaría de herido su cuerpo? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y no trato de pensar respecto a ello.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es la situación actu…

—Por favor, no quiero hablar respecto a ello. Las tropas francesas se están movilizando demasiado rápido y se nos esta haciendo imposible acabar con ellas de una vez— dijo sin importarle la interrupción. Ni siquiera, se inmutó al ver la cara de cólera que había puesto Roderich. —Solo vine para hacer acto de presencia y retirarme a mi habitación— dicho esto, se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y salió fugazmente de la habitación.

La castaña miró por el rabillo del ojo al austriaco. Se sorprendió que no había reprendido al joven por no haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando y las tácticas que estaban manejando. Solo se mantudo en silencio, observando aquel umbral por donde entro el teutón. Recorrió un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja mientras divagaba los ojos.

—¿Sabe? No sería mal que hiciéramos un baile— jugó con su cabello aparentando que lo alisara, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios castos.

—Te dije que no volvieras a insistir con eso—  
>—Losé, pero esta vez le tengo otra propuesta… —<p>

* * *

><p>Alzo su mano hacia el cielo y luego suavemente la bajo hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho y aspiró. —Nel nome del Padre e al Figlio e allo Spirito Santo. Amen— el Padre terminó de dar la bendición y sonriéndole a sus fieles, indicó que podrían retirarse, ya que la misa había acabado. Poco a poco, aquella gente se fue retirando de aquel sagrado lugar. Aquel hombre permaneció en medio del altar, giró un poco su rostro e hizo una pequeña seña con su mano.<p>

Un joven monaguillo, de una apariencia de 15 años, quien se encontraba guardando el cáliz y el vino captó aquel ademán y se apresuró a terminar, para colocarse a un lado del sumo sacerdote. —¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece padre? — murmuró suavemente mientras lo veía con recelo. Pero aquella persona solo permanecía mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia aquellas enormes puertas que daban la bienvenida a la casa del señor. El señor que estaba bastante mayor de edad, le miró con sus ojos adormilados y señalando con su dedo regordete todo el recinto. Sonrió calidamente.

—Feliciano, hijo mío, ¿Podrías pasar con la naveta por todo el lugar?— colocó su mano izquierda sobre la cabellera castaña del muchacho y la acarició suavemente.

—También quisiera que entraras a los confesionarios y los barrieras por dentro. La gente últimamente se llena sus zapatos de lodo y al entrar dejan tierra. Me gustaría que los limpiaras por favor

—Lo haré con todo gusto Padre ¡Dejaré pulcro este lugar! — asintió con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía. El Padre, al ver la actitud del joven, metió sus manos dentro de las enormes mangas de su alba y partió de aquel lugar, dejando solo al italiano. Este, sin perder más tiempo fue hasta la sacristía en busca de la naveta y la escoba. Abrió uno de los anaqueles de caoba que había, y sacó; una pequeña bola plateada con un par de largas cadenas, y orificios pequeños en su superficie. La abrió por la mitad para comprobó que aún tenía un poco de incienso. Tomó un cerillo, y raspándolo sobre la superficie del anaquel lo encendió, para depositarlo justo en medio.

Inmediatamente lo cerró, y el humo empezó a surgir por los orificios. Sostuvo el extremo de las cadenas para que colgara la esfera. Retuvo la respiración un poco mientras tomaba de paso la escoba, salió de la sacristía con paso apresurado. Dejo la escoba recargada en un pilar y ahora, sosteniendo con sus ambas manos las cadenas; comenzó a balancearlo un lado a otro.

—Y ahora…— dio un paso con cuidado, tratando de no perder el ritmo que le había dado al incensario. Sonrió al ver que eso no ocurrió. Suavemente emprendió a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de aquella iglesia. Inundando, con aquel espeso humo blanco que despedía un aroma ligeramente fuerte; por todos lados. Anduvo entre las gradillas, paró al frente de los santos, guardando un minuto mientras movía la naveta; para proseguir y llegar al frente del altar.

Ensalzó su mirada castaña, hacia la omnipotente cruz, y con sumó respecto; hizo una reverencia. Luego cruzó hacia el lugar donde se concebía la ceremonia. Una vez terminado su primer deber, prosiguió con el aseo de los confesionarios. Su alma benévola, pensó que tal vez sería bueno barrer todo el templo, pero el ver que era demasiado inmenso para él, decidió mejor barrer solamente los confesionarios. El replique de sus pasos, se escuchaban por todo el lugar junto con el sonido de la escoba que hacía al barrer. Feliciano sin demora alguna, empezó a barrer los pocos confesionarios que contaba la iglesia. Abría el lado donde se ponía el penitente y barría. Abría el lado donde se ponía el sacerdote y barría. Al final juntaba la tierra acumulada en un rinconcito y proseguía con el siguiente.

Victorioso, al ver que ya había finalizado su enmienda y que todo estaba pulcro, se dio el privilegio de dar un pequeño giro sobre sí mismo; ovacionándose a él mismo por su gran esfuerzo con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora solo era cuestión de devolver la escoba a su lugar y la naveta, luego podría ir a casa y poder comer algo de pasta. Claro… si es que Roderich se lo permitía.

Se dirigió con pasitos alegres y saltarines hacia la banca donde había dejado sus utensilios. Pero para la sorpresa de este, y en su ya típica mente distraída; había dejado la escoba recargada en el último confesionario barrido. Frunció un poco su ceño.

—¿Por qué seré tan distraído? — se cuestiono así mismo mientras iba por la escoba —Empezaré a creerle a Oni-chan lo que dice, que esto me ocasionará problemas algún día…— hizo un leve puchero, tomó la escoba y soltó un suspiro  
>—Debería prestar más aten…<p>

Inmediatamente, sintió que algo se había posado sobre su hombro y siendo jalado rápidamente, fue llevado al interior del confesionario. Completamente aturdido de la situación, su corazón inició a latir precipitadamente y su respiración a alterarse. Estaba nervioso. Pero no obstante, sintió como era rodeado por un par de cálidos brazos y era apoyado sobre el pecho de alguien.

—Tuviste la suficiente atención, para darte cuenta que alguien había movido la escoba, ¿No es así Feliciano? — habló simpáticamente y con mucho cariño una voz. El italiano se quedó inmóvil por un momento, más luego, se dibujó una sonrisa en su boca. —Bienvenido a casa, Ludwig…— susurró y correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, dejándose acurrucar en el pecho del joven. Este le dio un beso en la frente del italiano con amor, mientras sostenía firmemente al castaño en sus brazos.

—¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

—No mucho— se encogió de hombros —Podría decirse que hace unos minutos, cuando mucho— le miró y le volvió a depositar un beso en su frente —Roderich en este momento, ha de pensar que estoy en mi habitación—

—Ludwig…— lo miró de hito a hito —Te vas a meter en problemas— habló con un cierto tono de agobio.

El alemán sonrió ampliamente y lo miró con calidez.  
>—Te extrañe demasiado… me importa un comino si me meto en problemas o no— alzó delicadamente la barbilla de Feliciano con su mano, mientras con la otra lo acercaba más hacía él. —No puedo permitir, que me impidan el verte…— acercó sus labios lentamente hacia los del italiano. —Ni mucho menos tocarte…—<p>

—Ludwig…— murmuró en un suspiro, dejándose llevar por aquel enorme sentir, que así que se precipitara.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento que iban ha contactarse sus labios, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se separó del rubio.

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! — exclamó totalmente colorado de su rostro y con la respiración exaltada. —¿Eh? — arqueó una ceja —¿Po… por que? — le miró con cierto desazón. Había arruinado su bello momento.

—¡Por que… Estamos en la casa del Señor! ¡Y cosas como estas no se pueden hacer en este lugar! ¡El padre me regañaría si me viera haciendo esto! — unas tenues lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos, quienes recorrieron las mejillas encendidas del joven.  
>El germano, quien se había quedado mudo ante aquel rechazo, sonrió y se acercó hacia su amado. —Ya, ya…— lo sostuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos —Perdóname por mi comportamiento. Pero no lo puedo evitar…— enjuago sus lágrimas con cuidado.<p>

—No te veo, no te escuchó ni mucho menos te puedo tocar. Todas esas ansias se quedan guardadas dentro de mí, y al verte lo único que quiero es tenerte…

—Ludwig…

—Por eso te pido que me disculpes. No hay ninguna razón, por la que yo te esfuerce hacer a algo que no quieras…

Dicho esto, abrazó al italiano con más fuerza y lo abrigó consigo mismo. Relajándose y dejarse invadir por aquel dulce aroma que expedía su venerado tesoro. Con eso, se daba como suficiente y podría darse por servido. El sentir el calor de Feliciano le hacía sentir vivo, hacía que olvidara por completo todo aquello que lo agobiaba y sentía que nada más le faltaba en la vida.

Por su parte, el castaño de ojos ámbar solo lo abrazó, sintiéndose culpable por ser la razón de que Ludwig estuviera así. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, que había cerrado la puerta del confesionario y unas ansias comenzaron a brotar dentro de él. El alemán percibió aquello y se distanció un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, Feliciano? ¿Alguien viene?

Más aquellas respuestas se quedaron sin respuesta. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía al italiano besándolo tiernamente sus labios. Ludwig en un principio sorprendido, cerró sus ojos y rodeó las caderas del joven con sus brazos.

Había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba y se sentía agradecido con él. Sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos lo hacía inmensamente feliz, estando ahí, solos; sin que nadie interrumpiera ese momento mágico. Tímidamente, Feliciano se alejo de él y le dedicó una tierna mirada junto con un hermoso sonrojo al rubio.

—Tú también querías hacerlo, travieso— dijo burlonamente el Imperio mientras pegaba su frente junto con la de la Italia.  
>—Cállate…— balbuceó bajamente mientras evadía su mirada<br>—Lo hice por que Ludwig se puso triste…— hizo un mohín. Sacro Imperio, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla y con júbilo abrazo a su amor.

—No estas siendo honesto  
>—Lo sé…<p>

Y nuevamente, ante testigo de Dios, juntaron sus labios.


End file.
